Fracturing systems typically involve a series of sliding sleeve valves that are sequentially operated for fracturing a producing formation. These valves can be operated from the bottom up using ball seats on each sleeve where the balls get progressively bigger to land on a designated ball seat while passing through other seats that are bigger still. However, in installation that use many sleeves there is only a finite number of ball sizes that can be used for a given size of the completion string. There is also the matter of keeping track of what size ball has been dropped so that the order is not lost. This technique shifts sleeves in a single direction to open them relying on subsequent balls to isolate sleeves already open from a new sleeve being opened for fracturing a new location.
Wireline or slickline have been used to engage mechanical shifting tools to sleeves with shift keys that can then shift a sleeve between an open and closed position and another position in between for the purpose of pressure equalization, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,833 and US Publication 2010/0282475.
Another technique is to run a motor with a ball screw drive that is connected to a sleeve so that power supplied to the motor from a wireline moves the sleeve in opposed directions as requires. This design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,857. Shifting tools have been delivered to a desired location by alternative techniques of lowering on a wireline or using a pumpdown technique as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,718. Another reference to the use of a pumpdown technique for injector valves is U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,608.
In some cases the desire to avoid wireline delivery and its limitations such as inability to advance in horizontal runs, inability to push and limited ability to pull tension has resulted in providing pressure responsive actuators with the sliding sleeves that are sensitive to application and removal of tubing pressure as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,875.
Other attempts to overcome the delivery shortcomings of wireline have involved using a rigid rod to deliver a shifting tool to shift a sleeve in opposed directions as shown in USP Publication 20100108323. Another approach has been to add a tractor system to a wireline run tool and located tractors at opposed ends for driving the tool in opposed direction such as shown in FIG. 16 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,538. Similar to the latter design is U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,318 FIGS. 5-10 that illustrated a pair of driven tracks at opposite ends of a shifting tool. After the tool latches to a sleeve a pressure control member 64 is allowed to extend and applied pressure is then used to shift the tool that is now latched to the sleeve. On opposite hand control member 222 is used for motion in the reverse direction with the tool latched to the sleeve. A similar concept of using pressure to latch and to shift an already delivered tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,102.
What is needed and provided by the present invention is a way to rapidly deploy a subterranean tool to a desired location using a pumping down technique while it is tethered to a wireline or slickline and then using power either stored onboard if a slickline is used or delivered on a wireline to latch the subterranean tool such as a sliding sleeve. Once latched further applied pressure can shift the sleeve in one direction going further downhole. Shifting in the uphole direction is also envisioned with anchoring to the tubular near the sleeve while latched to the sleeve with another portion of the tool where relative movement takes the latched sleeve uphole toward the anchor set in the tubing wall near and above or below the sliding sleeve. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the detailed description and the associated figures while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined by the appended claims.